


Red and Green, a love story between a teacher and a student

by Darken_Rahl_P200085



Category: Completely Fictional
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darken_Rahl_P200085/pseuds/Darken_Rahl_P200085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a love story between a student and high school teacher. Well, it's rather a one night stand story between a student and a teacher than a story, but still it serves its purpose. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Green, a love story between a teacher and a student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argiro Kou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Argiro+Kou).



> This is for Argiro Kou. Hope you liked the story! Let me know if you want changes...

Red and Green A love story between teacher and a student…

It was another day at school for young Steve Red. He was a student in the first grade of senior high. He was average of height, he had a decent tan, astonishing blue eyes and hair golden like the sun.

There was also his favorite teacher, Mr. Green. He was about 40 years old but he barely look for 35. He had emerald green eyes, hot lips and hair darker than the night.

Red had a crush for him but he never really admitted it.

So, the day ended with History. Mr. Green entered the class wearing his black jeans and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His eyes shined bright whenever they were against the sun ray reflecting from the window. He had a crush on Red too, but he never dared to think of doing something with sixteen-year old student. But one day Red had forgotten his diary under his desk and Green instinctively gave in to the temptation to read it. He then realized that they shared the same feelings for each other and so he decided to make it happen.

After the lesson ended, everybody as fast as they could in order to get home. Green nodded the young student to stay for a while. After everybody left class, Mr. Green stood up and slowly headed for the door.

“Where are you going Mr. Green?” inquired the boy.

“Nowhere son” answered the professor as he locked the door and went right behind the student.

He then started to play with the boy’s hair, and after a while his hand started to descend down to the boy’s chest. Green lifted the collar of Red’s shirt and his hand found its way to the student’s left nipple.

Red was dazed, and confused. He did enjoy the feeling but he didn’t know how to react. After a while he managed to say...

“Sir, what are you doing, please stop.”

“Shhhh, I know you want it boy. Don’t resist” exclaimed Green while undoing the boy’s zipper.

Red tried to push the hand away when the professor kissed him passionately. The kiss was strong enough to erase any kind of resistance.

“Stand up boy” ordered Green.

Red obeyed without complaining.

“Strip naked Mr. Red” whispered the professor in the boy’s ear.

The boy blushed, but did as he was told.

Green suddenly grabbed the boy’s dick and started jerking him off while pinching his sensitive, pink nipples.

Red started breathing heavily and within a few moments he came, blushing even been embarrassed by his teacher seeing him ejaculating.

“Get on your knees” Green commanded

“Yes sir” was all the boy was able to say.

Green undid his pants and let them fall along with his underwear.

“Suck me off” the professor grinned with a devilish smile on his face.

Red has been wanting it for a long time. It was a dream coming true, and he didn’t mind being used by the Green. He was actually happy that it happened the way it did.

He grabbed the man’s penis, pulled back the foreskin and slowly liked and teased the head. After pre-cum moistened the head and base he sucked like there was no tomorrow.

Green grabbed the boy’s head and held it firmly against his dick. He has enjoying the boy being obedient the way he was. After a while he felt the semen making its way through his penis. He forced Red to swallow every last drop up to the point he started to spasm from the tension.

“Did you like it boy?” Said Green breathing heavily from the previous ejaculation.

“I loved it” said the young student amazed by the experience he had just been through.

“Do you want more” Winked the man.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” exclaimed the boy having a wide smile spreading on his face.

“Then get on your hands and knees. But not here. On my desk will be more fun.” answered the professor.

And so the boy did….

The man started by spreading the buttocks of the student, revealing his virgin tiny hole. He lubed the hole with spit, since there was no lubricant available. Then added one finger. The boy breathed heavily when he felt the finger moving in and out of the hole. After a while, Green added a second finger and grabbed the boy’s hard member. Red couldn’t believe what he felt. It was amazing. Then the professor added a third finger which grazed Red’s prostate.

“I’m cumming” Red screamed being excited.

Green then grabbed the base of the penis and squeezed it so that the boy had a dry orgasm. Red shouted from the mixture of pleasure and pain he felt from the action of his teacher.

After that, Green turned Red on his back. Then he lubed his penis using spit and readjusted himself so that the tip was aiming at the entrance. He slowly started to work his way in. The student looked straight into Green’s eyes. He felt his insides to stretch as the man pushed deeper and deeper. Green went faster and faster up to the point he was fucking Green hard. With every thrust Red’s prostate was hit. That drove the boy out of control. Within three minutes he spilled his load all over his stomach.

In the view of the student cumming, Green also came and filled the boy with his seed. When Red felt the fluids in his body he passed out on the desk. Green got dressed and went to bring them something to eat, leaving the boy exposed as he was!

The end…


End file.
